Does evil start with cause or end with effect?
by Jonah de Whale
Summary: Yeah, one of them mind-mess stories which i hope some like - or read just for heck of killing spare time. Don't blame me for getting anything wrong either - with Celestia as my witness!


In a world we all know (so we think), love or not love, tolerate or admire, there always comes a time where we must make up our minds.  
>Some may know this better than others! Some may tolerate or admire this knowledge! But most importantly, as long as we make the correct choice, we tend not to falter. That's what I ve said, yes, but is it true?<br>What is right?

Picture in your mind - the image of the sea, with the crisp magenta sky with the sun just hiding behind the far-from turbulent waters. You are on afloat, but that's the least of your concerns. Picture glass in front of you; say a good 1 metre wide ring of reinforced glass at that. Its reflection staring you in the face. You realise that you're in a boat, and a good 2 decks up and 2 decks down from the bottom and top respectively. However, this glass is dirty - with moss, salt, and more importantly, this glass is about to give way under the threshold of a Japanese bullet.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAAIIN! WHERE ARE YOU? DAMIT WE NEED YOU CAPTAIN!" A voice calls, his voice twung with a Texas flare, and struck by the shouting of his loudest. "CAPTAIN, WE NEED TO ABANDON SHIP! Whoa, this is new, why am I in a captain's room? Why is ther- my goodness.  
>Outside there is a Japanese naval cruiser from around 1939 - you can alter your guess, but it's heading for about 30 metres off your port bow from your window.<br>Captain Jim. Whale was on board the Ecustaria, a ship of which that was held in the middle of sea-warfare. It was turning evening (as the sunset described) and the Ecustaria was on a collision - course with the Japanese cruiser Giledate (as translated). The ships were 5 minutes off collision, and the Captain was needed on deck for the help of an emergency evacuation.  
>"WE NEED TO GET TO THE LIFEBOATS NOW CAP'N!" the same voice deafened him as he walked through the steel hatch, which as soon as he did, he and the leftenant stopped, and the leftenant received an item, of small proportions, but it had significant value, non-the-less.<p>

After a quick briefing, the Captain and Leftenant started sprinting through what was left of the Ecustaria s main decks.  
>The pair reached high deck, and were immediately on-scene to now turbulent waters, AA cannons firing as fast as a bolt-action, burning through shell-after-shell of steel in order to fend what was left of their pride and joy - a mere wreck as to what Jim could've made of it, but heck, he'd seen it in better days, and that helped.<br>His heart was sinking as fast as his ship - along with all 57 other crew members, no, 56 now - Sergeant Antson wounded by a .50 calibre, which despite the rest of the crews odds, were still intent on getting out of this mess. However, in a last-ditch attempt, the final of the life-boats were launched, as a bid for freedom was made by each 20, no, 19.

However, the Captain's efforts had been in vain - since he had helped launch the last survivor-craft, He was now stranded. He hurried along deck, trying to get to either an available AA turret en route to the bridge. He only found one turret man-able, and still had the mutilated remains of one Corporal over the controls, so he resigned any effort in disturbing the dear soul, running through the mess of immoral things of what he'd trespass if he dare disturb it.  
>When the Captain had reached the bridge, a good 4 minutes had passed since his note-to-self 5 minute warning. Only one other besides him remained aboard. "CAP'N, THEY'RE TOO MANY, WE'RE WELL AND TRUELY F*****, AREN'T WE?"<br>The Captain could not answer, as his dis-belief got the better of him. He turned, switched nobs and levers here and there, but realised that again - his efforts were in vain.  
>They headed for the deck, and watched the boat before him about to get torn in two by the boat before the boat before him. (Derp)<p>

CLUNK. "Are we there yet?" A wide-eyed, over-joyous 21st century girl had asked, her hair a dashing ginger, while she had a lavender top and a high-knee red skirt on, as well as her blue and white striped tights, dashing to the pair of wooden dark blue-stained doors, designed for keeping prisoners of an ancient time locked in.  
>"Yes yes, through those doors is the battle of Falprough reef!" A spikey-haired man had replied, his stance was one of gods. He wore a blue tuxedo, and a (cool, may I add) dickey bow, matching the sure blue of his tux. His trousers completed the set of blue, and his trainers shone white in a yellow light that emanated.<p>

The girl had stepped through the doors, and to her 16-year old eyes, it was amazing.  
>"WOW! It's so real? Can I touch it?"<br>" 'fraid not, this is one battle we must protect from the laws of time-"  
>The man was cut off by two other men, one of a 23 year old, firm stance, the other of his early thirties, less firm but worn, and both with jet black, spiked hair of a military cut-length. They both wore navy-green uniforms which covered head-to-toe of body, apart from their heads, which, although they seemed as though they should've had something on them, they didn't.<br>The girl asked: "Doctor, who are these men? I thought you said that there was supposed to be no-one else? Doctor?"  
>She was cut off by the Doctor, who had vanished into a roughly 3x3x6 metre phone box, which was covered with an ill but sure dark blue, and clearly had written on a board of matt-black surface perched 1 metre from the top: "police public call box".<br>The two were intrigued as to where a man could've gone in a 3x3x6 space, give or take, of course. The girl suddenly burst into a tantrum, letting out a typical teen-aged groan, before swinging both doors of the phone box open.

Well, now, the faces on the two soldiers were like them from A-grade actors, or from season 2 episode 19's moment of Rarity having to shut (and hard, may I add) Pinkies jaw, before it fell off (or given that maybe Rarity didn't like the smell of cupcakes in the morning, it's up to you).  
>Jim thought. This whole debacle was for the fact that despite a Japanese naval cruiser only seconds from impact, there was a whole world inside that, that "TARDIS! Do you like it?" the Doctor exclaimed, as if on cue to Jim's thoughts.<br>'This is it' Jim thought; 'crash and burn along with a good 60 odd others, or jump into Einstein-defying technology. Hmmm...'  
>He had no time to progress in his thought train as it was shunted by the other 'train' known as his leftenant - may I add his name was leftenant Stuart Smith - which sent (quite literally by air mail) Jim into the blue box, which Stuart had soon followed in, and the doors shut, just after Stuart had entered in, like the doors to a creepy mansion.<br>Snap! One final lever and the whole room around the former soldiers had shooken, but more importantly, the Doctor had noticed the pile of two soldiers on his 'TARDIS' floor.  
>"This, ...this...is not supposed to...you're not...we're in trouble" the Doctor finally ended on his sentence, but with his sentence, sure enough, they appeared to be in trouble - sparks flew out of what appeared to be some sort of mainframe - like out of a sci-fi show, only it was clear as day before Jim and Stuart.<br>The room shuddered. Dead silence enveloped the room, and only the two war-men were breathing hard, still from their ordeal.  
>"Why! WHY DID YOU JUMP INTO MY TARDIS?"<br>The pair remained in silence. All Jim was thinking of was how to blame it on Stuart, but realised that it wasn't a good idea.  
>"We've now got timey-wimey monsters after us, because we are upsetting the fabric of space!"<br>The pairs' looks' shifted from scared to scarce and dumbfound, although some scared feelings lurched. Neither knew what he was on about, and just let him continue, which was hard even for the Doctor as the room shook so hard it knocked him over a seat conveniently placed - as if to purposefully knock him over.  
>The girl - who might I add is called Rebecca - finally managed to speak up; "Doctor, who's outside?"<br>"Oh, just some old friends 'o mine, Well, not really old as the vacuum of time prevents them from age- Well, they sort of age but not mu-Well, they are kind of dangerous when I do something wrong, heh"  
>The Doctor stopped at this, realising a coincidence; "I go to a wedding and I mess the fabric of time and space, golly!". Then, as if a child had been given a years worth of candy (given the child's not diabetic), the Doctor looked playfully funny at the dial next to the one labelled "Molto-bene", which was labelled "Allons-y!".<br>He pushed it, and everything started whirring - not Jim's brain, which was at a loss of what was now going on, but the room. The mainframe buzzed, and the room shook, creating tons of noise and chaos throughout the room.  
>The whirring got faster and faster and the pitched noises the mainframe was making were getting higher and higher, louder and louder, until a sudden - CLUNK! Then... CRASH!<br>They hit the ground like thunder, the mainframe now smoking and ticking, like an over-heated motor.  
>"Any idea where we are?" Rebecca had spoken up, which she had said, looking over to the Doctor hearing near enough what she expected;<br>"Equestria!"


End file.
